the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Jan 2018
00:02:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: fish 00:02:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: see? now it's a meme! 00:03:09 CHAT Max-champ: i think only korra and i know da wae 00:04:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brb. 00:05:32 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:18 CHAT Max-champ: im going to go see ya my bruddas o/ 00:12:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 00:12:39 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 00:16:33 JOIN Sixkngdm has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:52 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:16 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:21 QUIT Sixkngdm has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Just a trio. 00:18:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Now a quad. 00:18:32 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm back! o/ 00:18:41 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:19:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Now we're a quint. 00:19:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 00:19:29 JOIN Sixkngdm has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:55 QUIT Sixkngdm has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:19 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:44 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:25:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:31:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: PM again Korra 00:32:18 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Just a trio. 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Now a quad. 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm back! o/ 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Now we're a quint. 00:54:22 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 00:54:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:54:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:54:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: PM again Korra 00:54:23 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:54:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 01:14:55 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:19:21 CHAT C.Syde65: We know. 01:19:26 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 01:25:53 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Qstlijku! GTAFan86 wanted me to tell you: i need him on Discord. 01:26:04 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:26:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:26:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:26:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 01:26:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:27:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Some characters have missing marital status data. Should I add "single" to all the ones that haven't been confirmed to have any romantic connections or commitments? 01:31:42 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I guess. 01:33:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 01:34:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, don’t do that. @Syde. CHAT It should only list if they’re engaged or married. 01:35:02 CHAT C.Syde65: What about the parameter for characters that are single? 01:35:19 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:39 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:57 CHAT C.Syde65: So should the parameter not be filled with "single"? 01:37:19 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:39:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 01:39:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 11 hours, 10 minutes, and 27 seconds ago. 01:39:40 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen HearthRaven 01:39:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw HearthRaven 27 days, 8 hours, 56 minutes, and 56 seconds ago. 01:39:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Crap. :( 01:39:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:40:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Mmhmm. 01:40:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen BlackQuinn 01:40:25 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw BlackQuinn 16 days, 22 hours, 9 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 01:41:15 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:41:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not sad. 01:42:50 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 01:44:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:44:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:44:26 CHAT Qstlijku: +l0g 01:44:27 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:44:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:44:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 01:44:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 01:44:53 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:34 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:06:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:03 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:08:04 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:08:16 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:34 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: Dead by Fem 24 02:09:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Feb* 02:11:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Bob! o/ 02:12:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome o/ 2016 04 23